


Dreamcatcher

by thenightgazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Agoraphobia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer
Summary: Being an agoraphobic is like a curse for you. But your healing starts here, and your man Vergil Sparda is glad to guide you.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteDemonQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemonQueen/gifts).



You know the outside world is exquisite. The sun shines upon mother earth, giving life to all living beings. You love watching birds fly and sing among the trees. Sometimes rain would fall along with dazing thunders, but you love nature so much that you always appreciate everything it gives you. You can smell the intoxicating flowers at your little garden after the rain stopped, giving you a soothing sense.

You realize the world is beautiful. You're tempted to pick a flower from your garden by yourself. You want to go outside like other people.

You just can't.

Although the world seems delightful to you, it's also your source of dreadful nightmares. You can't even stand two seconds outside of your own house. You'd feel dizzy, followed by uncontrollable tremors and panic attacks. All of that would lead you to your deepest trauma. You'd scream, run back to your house, lock your door and take your medicine to help you relieve your mental pain.

It's frustrating to be an agoraphobic. The world, no matter how beautiful it is, is still too big for you. Too crowded. Too cruel.

But lately, your predicament seems to be a little lighter because of your beloved's presence.

From your kitchen window, you watch Vergil Sparda arrive from his latest job, making his way to your garden. The half devil knows you love smelling wet flowers after the rain. After a while of contemplating, he picks wet primroses and heads to front door.

Warmth fills your heart every time you think of how considerate he always is of your condition and needs.

"Welcome," you greet him from the kitchen. "I didn't expect you to come home this early."

Taking off his coat, Vergil makes his way to the kitchen, "The mission was easier than I thought it would be."

He gives you the primrose as you thank him, touching the petals and enjoy the smell of the flower.

Then you offer him dinner. You know he doesn't need food, but he’s always glad to consume everything you make for him. You don't have much to do aside doing your online jobs and house chores, so cooking and baking for Vergil are your favourite things to do to spend time.

You quietly smile when suddenly a memory of your first meeting with Vergil comes up. He was like a meteor, shining with blue fire that violently fell into your garden, waking you up from your slumber. When you saw a blue demon in your garden you were scared, not because of his appearance, but the   
helplessness you felt in that moment. You know how to defend yourself, in fact you know how to fight, but it means you must get out from your house, and that made you feel helpless.

"What's with the smile?" Vergil asks, noticing your curved mouth.

You chuckle, "Just recalling our first encounter."

"I see... I still regret destroying your garden."

"Well, you fixed it and planted those beautiful flowers in exchange of your abrupt arrival."

"The demon that attacked me back then was vicious scum."

"But you killed it after all."

He gives you a small grin as an answer. "How was your day?"

"You know... same day, same thing." You avoid his inevitable gaze by putting empty plates into sink.

It's still embarrasing to you, how mundane and boring your daily activities are compared to his adventurous job. You don't have much to tell about your life, while he can still tell you about something you don't have—work, friends and family.

You sense Vergil's hands wrapped around your waist as you're busy washing dishes. He places his chin over your left shoulder, giving you a bit of a tickling sensation. He always shows this kind of affection whenever you avoid him.

"Look what I made for you," he whispers to your ear.

"Hmmm...?"

You startle as Vergil swings a trinket in front of your face. Your eyes catch him holding a   
dreamcatcher necklace. You chuckle, drying your hand with a towel nearby the sink and turn over your body to him as he drapes the necklace around your neck.

"To cast away your nightmares," he says.

You quickly hug him. "Thank you, Vergil. I'll cherish this forever."

He gives you a warm smile as he returns your hug, caressing your back to give you a sense of comfort and security. 

* * *

  
You rarely have a good dream. Mostly it was nightmares or static darkness. You don't remember the last time you experienced a joyful dream, and even if you remember, you know it won't do you any good at all.

It won't change the fact that a tragic civil war of your hometown a year ago doomed you and your family.

You still can picture everything in details, how your family was killed by those anarchists, the burning buildings, trees, flowers and grounds, even the piles of corpses and people's haunting screams for  
help. You were helpless, barely managed to save yourself. Your physical wounds are healed, but the trauma still lingers. The pain was too much for your brain and body to deal with. Sometimes the wounds are still screaming its tale, giving you infuriating psychosomatic symptoms.

Yet you can't blame anyone or anything for your unfortunate fate, so you started to blame yourself. You isolate yourself, hiding from the savage world with a hope that you could never get hurt again, despite you knowing there are still beautiful sides of this universe that you haven't experienced yet. 

At least tonight you can exhale in relief, because nightmares didn't come to your dream. Your hands reaching to your side of the bed, hoping to find Vergil's firm body.

But you find nothing.

You rapidly open your eyes, alarmed with his disappearance. He usually stayed by your side until the morning, so this is unusual. You reach to the dreamcatcher he gave to you, searching for reassurance that you're neither dreaming nor dead. You spot his phone on the small desk beside your bed, so he must not have gone too far.

_Where is he?_

You get up and begin to search for Vergil. You're not a clingy or needy person, but your gut tells you that something is wrong. Your panic attack starts when you realize you can't find him anywhere. You look out from your window, perhaps he's in the garden. But you see no sign of him at all.

_Should I wait for him?_

You pick an automatic pistol under your bed and filling it with bullets. Even long before you meet Vergil, you always had the gun as protection. You are no stranger to criminals and demons. You know how to handle them. But it's a different story when you have to face them outside your house.

You wait in the living room until you hear a demonic growl outside the house. You're considering whether you should attack the demon of not, since it does nothing but growling and hissing. You don't want the demon to destroy your house, so you decide to wait for it to go away from the territory of   
your house. Your heart starts skipping hard when the demon walks closer to your garden, crushing the fence and stepping on your flowers. Anger rushes through your body, but you try to remain calm.

_As long as I don't need to step outside, I'll be fine._

_But what if the demon destroyes my house? Where could I find shelter?_

_Where could I find a hideout?_

_What if I could never find my way back home?_

Casting your dilemma aside, you drag yourself to a door beside the kitchen that leads you to the backyard. You tiptoe through the dark, making your way to the garden and planning to attack the demon from behind. The demon appears to be a Hell Caina. It should be easy for you.

You point your gun straight to the head of the demon while it scatters your flowers all around, growing your anger again. Then you pull the trigger repeatedly until the demon meets its death and bursts into smoky dust.

You release an exhale and lower your gun. _Now I have to get inside!_

You hurry yourself to run to the front door, but before you could reach the handle, your body is pushed roughly by an unseen force. You fly away from your house and landed harshly on the ground. You feel blood drop out from your head and nose as you shakily try to stand up, but your body barely manage to move. The midnight wind and coarse dirt embrace your skin, making it harder for you to balance yourself.

You look up to see what kind of creature had attacked you like that. It's a lizard-like demon with icy armor. Its claws are crackling, creating a disturbing sound to your ears. You search for your gun, but you no longer have it since it was thrown away somewhere when the ice demon attacked you. Your body begins to tremble as the temperature of your surroundings is dropping abruptly. The cold is slowly crawling over your body and freezing you.

 _Run!_ you scream to yourself, struggling to get up and try to avoid the pain over your body. _You have to run! Now!_

"Sparda..."

_So it's after Vergil...?_

The demon slowly approaches you. The closer it is with you, the colder the temperature gets. Your body begins to feel numb and you can already see the tips of your fingers turning blue. The cold creeps into your lungs, causing you to breathe hard.

_Am I going to die here?_

You know you must fight the cold and your fear of being trapped like this. But panic overwhelms you, forcing you to remember all the unpleasant memories of your family. The picture of their blood that covered your body flashes in your head as your own blood continues to freeze. The exact feeling of being helpless is repeated all over again right now. You hate it. You hate it when you know you're actually capable of fighting, but now that you're pushed away from your safest zone, the fear is too much for you to bear. _  
_

"Sparda...!!!" The demon loses its patience and releases another blizzard at you. But you keep your mouth shut. It's better to die rathen than giving them what they want. It doesn't matter one way or another, it would kill you eventually.

You smile ironically, thinking how messed up your life was. Is it too much to ask for a little happiness in your life? You know you can't just keep waiting for a miracle come upon you and you regret letting the fear consume you all this time.

_I never did anything meaningful in my life and always made Vergil pamper my pathetic arse._

The thought of the son of Sparda gives you a spark of light. If only you knew that today you were going to die, you would have baked him his favourite blueberry cheesecake. You would have kissed him and hugged him harder. You would have made love to him more passionately than ever. You would have told him that you love him, that he's the light of your desolated world. That you don’t deserve him. That you don’t deserve his kindness.

You don't have to open your eyes to know that the demon is closer to you and ready to kill you any moment. Its growl is harder and sharper as its icy claws crackle, ready to tear your body apart.

Your hand struggles to reach the dreamcatcher that hangs around your neck. It's ironic since dreamcatchers were meant to cast nightmares away, but speaking of the devil, your nightmare comes to you. It's not the demon. It's not the death that awaits you. It's the feeling of being trapped and you not being able to see Vergil again.

"Vergh..."

You let out a teardrop that quickly freeze on your face. You used to dismiss the idea of a peaceful death, but now you seem to get it. As long as you think about Vergil in this final moment, you think you'll be okay.

 _I'm ready_.

The demon shrieks in high pitch. You feel the ground shaking and crumbling, but confusion sets in your mind because you're still alive. A warm, heavy fabric falls over your body. Your survival instinct makes you quickly grip it tightly without even thinking what that thing might've been. You need warmth. You need to save yourself.

"Be gone, scum." 

_Ah._

_You came!_

Then you hear the sound of slashing sword and demon's scream.

The next thing you know is someone lifting you up and rushing inside your house. You can feel a strange heat warming your body. You open your eyes slightly and watch Vergil in his Sin Devil Trigger form, taking your fragile body inside his embrace. The blue fire from his body warms you. Your eyes move to inspect your body, and it turns out that the fabric you wrapped yourself with was Vergil's coat.

"I'm sorry..." he purrs in demonic voice. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

For a quite long moment, you both said nothing. You regain your full consciousness as you move your body closer to him. You feel your blood flowing within your body as your breath begins to get back to normal.

"Better?" he asks.

You nod and smile weakly, "Where were you?"

His long fingers caress your head carefully, "I was half asleep when I heard a pack of demon around here. I went to investigate and managed to banish some of them. Then I heard the sound of a gun... I knew it was you. They distracted me to get you. My sincerest apologies, my dear. I wasn't there when you need me the most..."

"You came to me. That matters a lot. If anything, it should be me that owes you an apology. I... I don't want to be a burden—"

"Now you stop there. You've never been a burden to me."

"I thought you left me," you murmur. "I thought you grew tired of my... condition. It's annoying to have someone who can barely leave the house, isn't it? That's why no one really stayed for me."

Vergil doesn't answer directly. Instead, he picks your dreamcatcher, "The first time I saw you, I knew there's a story behind your unusual behaviour. You didn't yell at me, merely saw me from the window. You accepted my apology without doubt, like you expected me to leave you alone. You even rejected my offer to fix your garden, but I insisted. You saw me only from the window, and it was surprising when you came out of the door, offering me a cup of tea. But you ran inside after you gave me the tea, like you were afraid of being outside. Took me days to realized that you have agoraphobia. I was going to leave once your garden is finished, but I couldn’t."

"Why?"

"It's not pity that made me stay. It's you. You're a remarkable person. You survived and still growing stronger day by day. You're compassionate despite being alone and still dealing with your trauma. The least thing you could expect me to do is leaving you. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

You can't hold your grateful tears as you kiss his scaly demonic cheek. He reciprocates by switching his face to his human face and kiss your lips, since his demon mouth and fangs could hurt you.

You hug him tightly, leaning yourself to his chest, "I love you, Vergil."

"No," he kisses your ear. _"I_ love you." 

* * *

  
You don't know when you fall asleep on Vergil's lap, still at the same spot from the last night. He already returned to his human form, sleeping peacefully without letting you get out of his embrace. You let go of his hands slowly, but he quickly grabs your hand as if he's afraid of letting you go. His   
eyes are opened as he smiles at you.

"I should've moved us to bed, but I fell asleep," he brings you back between his arms.

"It's okay. Let's move then."

Vergil helps you to stand up as he rearranges his coat to wrap your around body properly. The coat is sure too oversized for you, but you don't mind at all. You stop walking when you spot the view of your wrecked garden, lamenting the dead plants all over the ground.

"We can plant it again," Vergil says while caressing your shoulder.

You nod and turn your head over to him, "Can you wait here?"

His brows twitch, "Where are you going?"

"I won't be long. Wait here."

You don't wait for him to say yes. You open the door, making little steps outside your house. You breathe slowly as you watch your surrounding. It's morning already but still dark. You walk through your garden and continue straight to the main road. This is the farthest distance you can go since a year of your isolation. You turn around to see Vergil's reaction. The hybrid waits for you in front of   
the door, giving you a steady grin, but you can see he's ready to fetch you if you start to lose yourself.

Now that you're no longer trembling again, you take more steps ahead. Your body seems to getting relax than ever, even though you’re still anxious of what could happen. You decide to come back to your house before you start to panic again and surprised that you don't even run in fear anymore. You walk like you used to be.

 _I forgot how easy it is to walk like this_.

"You did very well," Vergil greets you.

"I wish I can go further."

"One step at a time can be a huge leap," he kisses your forehead. "Now you go back to sleep."

You know it's still a long way for you to completely overcome your fear and trauma. Those baby steps of yours are just the beginning of your healing. You ponder secretly, if only the demon never attacked you, would you still have the bravery to step outside your safe zone? Would you finally realize that you're not alone, that you're loved? This is the first time your head is full of optimism. You can't wait to face the world again. To be really enjoy your garden without the fear of being trapped again. To enjoy the sunshine and see the stars again.

And with Vergil Sparda by your side, you know that you'll recover. Not now, not tomorrow, but eventually.

_Maybe he was my dreamcatcher all along._   
  



End file.
